South Park Song Fiction
by unsure-author
Summary: One-shot songfics made for South Park! There's going to be plenty of these, and there will also be plenty of pairings. (Most of these are 'T', but there will be a few Mature ones.) Enjoy


Their eyes locked from across the crowded room.

Tweek remembered the teasing, the angry words.

Craig could only remember how much he missed seeing the twitchy blonde. How did he end up at this party?

Tweek had tried so hard to avoid him. He called himself stupid for not realizing that, of course, Craig would be at the graduation party. Thoughts of Craig pushing him over, shouting at him, calling him a freak, they all rose in his heart. It was a poison his body could not process.

Craig watched as Tweek quickly turned and stormed out. A heat rose to his face. Tweek had no reason to stay, not after the way Craig had treated him.

His friends would have left him had they known. If they'd found out what Craig really thought about Tweek Tweak. So he'd gone along when they had picked on the poor soul.

He had smiled as they dumped rotten garbage in Tweek's locker. Laughed when they called him a little queer. He'd even stolen Tweek's clothes during gym and thrown them up on the roof of the school.

Tears stung Tweek's eyes. He stood outside the entrance to the party, silently crying. No one stopped to ask what was wrong.

And that one day… The day Craig had tried to 'make amends'. Tweek had felt such relief…

The memory was there, at the fringe of his mind, taunting him painfully. No, he couldn't relive that horrible day, not again.

Craig wanted so badly to follow him out there, admit everything he felt and dreamed and wished for at night. He wanted to repent and fall to his knees, let Tweek know that he was so wrong for what he'd done.

Prostrate himself before his greatest love and let him inflict as much pain and anger as he could. He would lie there and allow Tweek to take his revenge, as long as he could get rid of all this guilt.

The tears had stopped flowing, and Tweak lifted his eyes to the stars. Craig had invited Tweek to hang out at his house that day. He had told him he wanted to be friends, that he had only teased Tweek because of fucking peer pressure. Tweek laughed harshly, tears springing up again. He fought them tooth and nail.

Craig had meant every word. He confessed everything to Tweek. They'd even laughed a little, Tweek so desperate to put it all behind them.

Friendship, so near and possible. Craig and Tweek, separated by walls alone, silently wondered how it could have gone so wrong.

If only Clyde hadn't walked in, Craig thought angrily.

Oh, he was such a good actor, Tweek thought bitterly. All friendship and smiles, but as soon as Clyde walked in, Tweek knew it had been a set up. Clyde had guffawed and almost cried from laughing. 'What the hell is psycho doing here?' Tweek had panicked, looked into Craig's eyes, hoping Craig would explain. Tell Clyde we're friends now. But Craig had been silent.

He was fucking selfish. Craig knew that. He slowly walked towards the front door of the crowded house, ignoring the greetings and shouts of all the drunken seniors, high on their new 'freedom'. Craig was in a cage, one he built for himself when he had refused to come to Tweek's aid.

'Get the hell outta here, psycho!' Clyde had drawled, opening the door and pointing. Tweek squeaked softly and his eyes bored into Craig's. Craig could practically hear him begging. Help me Craig, stand up for me just this once. Be my hero.

'You heard him, get out.'

He'd ran from Craig's, his face red and tight. Those bastards would not see him cry again, he vowed. Since then, he'd avoided them all as often as he could, and when they managed to get him, he ignored their attempts at bullying. He hadn't even noticed that Craig no longer was with them. He'd done enough. Eventually, they left him alone.

Craig rested his hand on the doorknob. Tweek was sure to be out there. He could see it play out in his head. He'd walk out there…

Tweek heard the door open and stiffened. Please god, don't let it be one of them. If they saw he was crying, they'd start it all over again. Then he heard his voice. Gone was all the anger, gone was the power. "Tweek." was all he said.

"Go away." Tweek said, turning away from Craig, shielding his puffy red face from scrutiny.

"I just wanted to say—"

"Go away!" Tweek yelled. His voice was high and reedy, full of panic. It was like a thousand needles in Craig's heart.

Craig rushed up behind Tweek and wrapped his arms around him. Tweek's eyes went wide, and he began to tremble. "I love you Tweek," Craig whispered in his ear, a single tear dropping down his cheek and landing on the blonde's neck. The world stopped turning. "I'm a coward but I love you. I wanted you to know, before I left you alone forever. I'll do the right thing this time." Torture twisted his voice.

Those big, heavy arms dropped and Tweek heard his footsteps crunch through the snow. He turned to watch Craig cutting across the lawn towards the street.

Tweek fought the words that threatened to destroy him. He wanted to call Craig back, wanted an explanation.

As Craig walked to his car, rough sobs tore their way out of him. He stifled them as best he could.

The car pulled away.

And Tweek went back inside.

* * *

Inspired by Therapy, by All Time Low


End file.
